kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
International Awards
Ever since the establishment of the GCU (Global Citizens United), nations all over the world have used it as a platform to recognize individuals internationally and domestically for their achievements and contributions to history. The first such medal was Fayette's Medal of Eternal Glory (Médaille de la Gloire Éternelle). It was awarded to the first King of Gransylvania, Rémy, by Avatar Lafayette at the end of the Centennial War. Most nations have adopted an award for recognizing achievement to foreigners and nationals respectively. Since then, other nations have established their own awards to recognize their own local heroes as well as great figures abroad. This page is dedicated to archiving the names of each award and to whom the awards were given. The names listed are not the only people to receive the award, but rather it shows those who also have a spot on the Master Character List. Awards and their Recipients Fayette Médaille de la Glorie Éternelle : A declaration of eternal glory by the Fayettian crown. Usually awarded to those with a special relationship with the crown who have achieved something great for mankind. * King Rémy of Gransylvania * King Romus of Suffolk * Stanley of Suffolk * Minister Franque of Gransylvania * Kaarle van Ajax * Isabelle du Nord Médaille de l'Aigle pour le Leadership : A recognition of world class leadership by the Fayettian crown to citizens of Fayette * Isabelle du Nord The Kleijnlands De Ster van Oranje : An award given by the Kleijnish government to citizens of the Kleijnlands who have achieved incredible things. * Kaarle van Ajax * Queen Auke Kosomarque Médaille de l'Ajax : An award given to those who have achieved great things within the borders of Kosomarque. * Kaarle van Ajax * Alto Kosomarque * Minister Franque of Gransylvania * Macqueline Velikiy Médaille de la Valkyrie : Awareded exclusively to Kosomarque nationals who have contributed greatly to the Kosomarque name abroad. Its virtues include both bravery and goodwill. * Macqueline Velikiy Yakovia Медаль Братства : A special award granted by the King to those close to the Yakovian leadership. Often just referred to as the "Fraternity Award." It recognizes both impeccable leadership and loyalty. * Yakov Velikiy * Alexei Tavrupa Kralların Kralı Ödülü : Referred to as the King of Kings Award, this award is granted by the Tavrupan royal family to recognize leaders both domestic and abroad who have carved their names in the pages of history. * Mason Dazlak * Kaya * Queen Auke * Kaarle van Ajax * Yakov Velikiy Benjiland Medal of Benjamin : A gift from the royal family of Benjiland to honor those who bear a heart akin to that of Benjamin himself. * Elena Dazlak * Markus Bouffé * Kaarle van Ajax * Rosaline van Ajax Suffolk Angelo Award : Awarded by the Council of Suffolk to leaders who uphold King Angelo's belief that the world is meant to function peacefully and as one. * King Romus * Alexander * Prime Minister Jon du Sud * Kaarle van Ajax * Councilman Paul of Suffolk Gransylvania Médaille d'intégrité : This award of Integrity is granted by the Gransylvanian parliament to those domestic and abroad who have committed themselves to decency. * Lafayette * Winona * Lamarque * Gavroche * Simon * Minister Franque * Kaarle van Ajax * Queen Auke * Cenzo of Evazia * Queen Mahidevran * King Espoir Evazia Medaglia di Speranza : An award given by the Evazian government to those who uphold the same perseverance of the original Evazians within the Hall of Hope. This reward is reserved for the brave and those unafraid to dream. * Queen Victoria * King Rémy * Alexander * Lamarque * Kaarle van Ajax * General Rudolf Eagland Blue Heart : An award reserved for those who show great bravery on the battlefield. Usually reserved for soldiers who have fallen in battle/ given to veterans after they pass away. * Simon * Kaarle van Ajax * Commander Gabin